1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a an improved nail cosmetic composition. More specifically, it relates to a nail cosmetic composition which is easily applied to nails, has an excellent mat finish, is resistant to undesirable peeling after application and even after the elapse of a certain period of time, but can be easily removed from the nails with an enamel remover.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various nail cosmetic compositions such as nail enamels, nail enamel basecoats, and nail enamel overcoats are known in the art. In general, the nail enamels are applied to the surfaces of nails to beautify the nails. The enamel basecoat is applied to the surfaces of the nails, prior to the coating of the nail enamel, to prevent the remaining of pigments and dyes in grooves in the nails when the coated nail enamel is removed. The enamel overcoat is applied to the surfaces of the nails, after the coating of the nail enamel, to protect the coated film of nail enamel from damage such as chipping and peeling.
Conventional nail cosmetic compositions providing a good mat finish generally contain, as essential components, nitrocelluloses, resins such as alkyd resins, acryl resins, and toluenesulfonamide resins, plasticizers, solvents, and matting agents such as silica and, optionally, other conventional additives, such as pigments, dyes, and pearl essences. These types of nail cosmetic compositions have a good coatability or applicability to the nail surfaces and provide a good mat finish. However, since a matting agent such as silica is incorporated into a conventional nail cosmetic composition, peeling resistance or anti-peeling of the coated film is impaired. That is, the coated film is susceptible to peeling with the elapse of time.
Various attempts have been made to improve the peeling resistance of the coated film of nail cosmetic compositions. For example, Japanese Examined patent publication Nos. 46-43400 and 50-13336 and Japanese Unexamined patent publication No. 58-23614 propose the use of various special resins, such as alkyd resins, acrylic resins, and sulfonamide resins. However, the peeling resistance of the coated films of nail cosmetic compositions containing the above-mentioned resins is still unsatisfactory.